


Meeting Garp: A Jade Orchid Story

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, First Meetings, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy introduces Nami to his psychotic grandfather.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Garp: A Jade Orchid Story

**Meeting Garp: A Jade Orchid story**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This crazy-fantastic series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****8:07 P.M.*****

 

"Mmm~, mmm~..."

 

"Ohh~...fuck, Nami..."

 

   The Booted Puss Woman had fitted her beau's 12 inch rod into her whole mouth. And by the look on both their faces, they were really enjoying each other's company. Luffy, moreso. His tongue was dangling from his mouth, a sliver of drool leaked from the corner of his mouth, and his eyes rolled into the back of his skull. Nami bobbed her head as she sucked on Luffy's cock.

 

"Nn...coming...!" Luffy moaned, blowing his man seed into Nami's mouth.

 

Nami gagged and coughed, but proceeded to swallow.

 

"Wow...so much..." she noted, licking her lips.

 

   Luffy grinned, panting heavily. Next, Nami stood up, walked over to her bed, held the edge of her bed which made her bend over, and gave Luffy a great view of her ass.

 

"Why don't you come and give me more?" Nami asked.

 

Just when Luffy was about to plow Nami into next week...

 

"Only if you've got a condom." she added.

 

"Relax, I've got one." Luffy assured, revealing a condom underneath his hat.

 

Nami smiled.

 

"Good, now put it on and start fucking me already." she spoke.

 

"Already on." Luffy replied, the condom already on his schlong and entering Nami.

 

"Ngh...!" Nami moaned, biting her lip.

 

"Unh...!" Luffy grunted as he pushed himself inside Nami's hot, wet womanhood. "Damn...!"

 

   At a moderate pace, he moved in and out Nami, earning cute little mewls and moans from the Booted Puss Woman. Luffy panted as he kept thrusting into Nami.

 

"I needed this..." he whispered.

 

"We both did..." Nami replied. "I love you, Luffy."

 

"I love you, too, Nami."

 

Luffy bent over to kiss Nami as he thrust himself in and out of her.

 

"Mm...mmm...mmmm...!" she moaned.

 

"Mmm...aahh...mmm...!" Luffy moaned, his own tongue wrestling with Nami's.

 

 _'God, what a turn-on...!'_ Nami thought.

 

Before too long, Luffy pulled out of Nami, removed the condom, and showered her with his warm, sticky cum. And there was quite a lot, too.

 

"Great Couch Cat, you don't hold back..." Nami acknowledged, eyeing her cum-drenched body.

 

Luffy only panted and grinned at her; Nami proceeded to lick herself clean of her boyfriend's cum.

 

"I'm gonna go and take a shower," she spoke up, walking to the bathroom, "wanna come with me?"

 

"Why not?" Luffy shrugged.

 

   In the shower, the Monkey and the Booted Puss scrubbed themselves and each other. The lukewarm water raining down on their skin, cleansing them of their pleasure. Nami scrubbed Luffy's armpits, because he would forget to do so.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Nami, that tickles!"

 

"Sorry," Nami smiled, "now, other arm."

 

Luffy raised his other arm up, and Nami proceeded to scrub his other armpit. The Monkey Man tried not to laugh from the ticklish feeling.

 

 _'Mustn't...laugh...!'_ he told himself, mentally.

 

"Done," Nami spoke.

 

"Thanks, Nami." Luffy replied.

 

"You're welcome, hon." Nami told him with a light kiss to the cheek.

 

Consequent to scrubbing, they rinsed themselves off and exited the shower. Luffy let out a yawn as he stretched his arms.

 

"I'm beat," he spoke up.

 

"So am I," Nami added, hugging Luffy from behind, pressing her chest up against his back.

 

"Meep...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

Nami giggled. As the couple were about to drift off to sleep, Luffy started laughing for some reason.

 

"Luffy, what's up?" Nami asked.

 

"Remember when we met my Gramps?"

 

"How could I forget?" Nami inquired. "Hell, I still remember asking you to introduce me to him."

 

"Yeah," Luffy replied.

 

*****Flashback*****

 

   Luffy was lying in Nami's bed, eating a leg of meat and playing on his PSP after a recent romp-around with Nami. The Booted Puss Woman in question, wearing a cute off the shoulder babydoll with a g-string to match, crawled over to her Monkey Man boyfriend, smiling innocently. She lay on her side, with her paw propping her head up as she drew circles around his left pectoral, not that he minded.

 

"Luffy, honey?" Nami asked, being as innocent as she could be.

 

"Yeah?" Luffy replied, with the meat in his mouth.

 

"When're you ever going to introduce me to the rest of your family?" Nami asked, batting her eyelashes.

 

"You've already met Ace," Luffy answered.

 

"I mean your Dad and grandpa," Nami clarified, laying on top of Luffy.

 

"Meeting my Dad's gonna be hard since even I don't know where the hell he's at, not that I care to know, but my grandpa..." Luffy explained. "...Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

 

"Oh, come on, Luffy!" Nami exclaimed, sitting up with her hands on her hips. "You've been telling me all these crazy stories about your grandfather, and I'm starting to believe that you've exaggerated half of them!"

 

"I _never_ exaggerate when it comes to my grandpa," Luffy responded, "Seriously, Nami! He's a mad man! Damn near killed Ace and me when we were little!"

 

"Well, I still wanna see for myself if he really is as insane as you've described him to be!" Nami replied.

 

"Read my lips, Nami," Luffy told her, "My Grandpa's a psychopath. End of story."

 

"Is that right?" Nami inquired.

 

"Yes," Luffy answered.

 

"Luffy, do you honestly think he won't like me?" Nami inquired.

 

"That's not what I'm afraid of," Luffy answered.

 

"Then what _are_ you afraid of?" Nami asked, cupping Luffy's face in her paws. "And I want the truth."

 

After a brief pause, Luffy answered, "I'm scared that...he'll find out that I had sex before I got married and kill me."

 

"Is that all?" Nami asked.

 

"It's a very serious thing, okay?!" Luffy replied. "He'll know that I'm not a virgin anymore!"

 

Nami rolled her eyes.

 

"Oh, whatever!" she spoke. "We're meeting him tomorrow, end of story!"

 

"No! Please!!" Luffy cried. "I beg of you, Nami!! HE WILL EAT MY SOUL!!!"

 

"He's not gonna eat your soul!" Nami replied. "Stop being a baby!"

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

"Dammit...!" Luffy whimpered with tears forming out of the corners of his eyes. "How'd I let you talk me into this...?!"

 

The Monkey Man and his girlfriend were on their way to meet Garp.

 

"Look, Luffy," Nami began, "I know that you're scared, but you're getting worked up over nothing. I'm sure your grandfather is a sweet, kind, old man who probably gives out hard candies."

 

"MY GRANDPA IS NOTHING LIKE THAT!!!!" Luffy shouted. "HE NEVER LET ME HAVE ANY SWEETS!!! HE NEVER COOKED ANY OF MY FAVORITE MEALS!!!! IT WAS HELL!!!"

 

He broke down, sobbing as Nami comforted him.

 

"There, there," she soothed, "I'm here for you, all right?"

 

"All right...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

He took a moment to compose himself prior to resuming his trip to his grandfather's home. That didn't do anything to stop his unease, though.

 

   Soon, they had arrived at their destination. Luffy gulped, feeling anxious. Nami held his hand in reassurance, letting him know that everything would be fine. Hesitantly, Luffy reached out for the doorbell.

 

"...You sure you don't wanna rethink this?" Luffy asked.

 

"Ugh!" Nami groaned. "Do I have to do _everything_?!"

 

She rung the doorbell, much to Luffy's dread.

 

"No!" Luffy cried.

 

"Hang on, I'll be right there!" called a voice from within the house.

 

Luffy uttered a frightened screech as he tried to bolt, yet was stopped the second Nami grabbed the collar of his shirt.

 

"NAMI, PLEASE!!!" he cried as he struggled. "LET ME GO!!!! HE'S A DEMON!!!!"

 

"LUFFY, WE HAVE TO DO THIS!!!" Nami argued, holding onto the Monkey Man.

 

"I WON'T ASK ANY MORE FAVORS!!!! PLEASE LET GO, NAMI!!!!! IF YOU LOVE ME, PLEASE LET ME GO!!!!!"

 

At that moment, the door opened...revealing Monkey D. Garp.

 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Luffy shrieked, tears of fright streaming down his face.

 

"Ah, Luffy. This is a surprise, you hardly ever visit me." Garp noted. "So, who's the Cat Girl?"

 

"You must be Luffy's grandfather," Nami started, "I'm Na--"

 

"Hold on a second, miss," Garp spoke...before he clocked Luffy over the head.

 

"AGH!!!" Luffy cried.

 

"WHY DON'T YOU VISIT ME MORE OFTEN?!" Garp questioned.

 

"BECAUSE YOU'RE PSYCHOTIC!!!" Luffy answered, holding the lump on his head.

 

Nami's jaw dropped in slight disbelief.

 

 _'Oh, my god...'_ she thought. _'Luffy was right...!'_

 

"Do you believe me NOW, Nami?!" Luffy questioned, a large bump on his head.

 

"...Yes, Luffy." Nami answered, still in shock. "I believe you."

 

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend, Luffy?" Garp asked, crossing his arms.

 

"Gramps...this is...Nami," Luffy stuttered, "sh-she's my...my...my g...my gi...she's my girlfriend!"

 

A pause...until a grin appeared on Garp's face.

 

"Well, it's about time you found a girl!" he spoke.

 

Nami smiled sheepishly.

 

"Okay, Nami, you met him," Luffy told her, "Let's scram!"

 

"What's the hurry?" Garp asked. "You just got here."

 

"Yeah, and now, I'm just leaving." Luffy replied. "Nami, let's go!"

 

"Right," Nami nodded, "nice talking with you, Garp!"

 

"Now, wait just a minute!" Garp exclaimed, stopping the fleeing couple in their tracks.

 

"Yipe...!" Luffy yelped, sweating bullets.

 

"You two haven't been up to any funny business now, have you?" Garp asked.

 

"...No." Luffy answered, his lying face on.

 

 _'That idiot!'_ Nami thought.

 

A tick mark formed on Garp's head.

 

"You imbecile!" he shouted, grabbing Luffy by his collar. "How could you commit a sin like this?! You've brought shame and dishonor to the Monkey family name by having premarital sex!"

 

"Oh, shut up!!" Luffy shouted. "I've got urges just like everyone else does!!!"

 

"Shut up?!" Garp repeated, raising his fist. "That any way to speak to your grandfather?!"

 

"Wait a second, Mr. Garp!" Nami cried, standing in front of Luffy. "You shouldn't blame Luffy! He couldn't help giving into his urges!"

 

"Oh, I see, now," Garp said, glaring at the Booted Puss, "You tempted him!"

 

"What?!" Nami asked. "No, I didn't!"

 

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted.

 

"Zip it, Luffy!" Garp barked. "And as for you, Carrot Top, what makes you think that you're good enough for my grandson?"

 

"Excuse me?!" Nami asked. "If Luffy didn't think I was good enough, he would've left me by now!"

 

"Is that right?" Garp questioned, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Yes it is!" Nami answered. "Yeah, Luffy can be a slob, he can be really gluttonous, and he's got the attention span of a monkey, which isn't surprising since he is a monkey. No offense, baby."

 

"None taken." Luffy replied.

 

"However, in spite of his flaws, I still love the idiot!" Nami added. "And if you think that's not good enough, well tough titties, old man!!"

 

"Oh, yeah?!"

 

"Yeah!"

 

Nami stared down the older Monkey Man, not flinching for an instant. Luffy was saying every last prayer he knew behind her.

 

"You're the first woman since Star to ever stand up to me," Garp spoke up, "perhaps you are good enough for Luffy."

 

"Phew!" Luffy sighed in relief. "Thank god!"

 

Garp let go over Luffy, after that.

 

"Oh, Nami!" Luffy cried as he hugged Nami tightly. "Thank you so much!!!"

 

Nami smiled as she returned his embrace.

 

"Anytime, hon."

 

"So, you really care about Luffy, huh?" Garp asked.

 

"That's right," Nami answered, "he makes me smile, he keeps me company when I'm lonely, he makes me laugh, we do a lot of fun things together, and more importantly, he saved my life!"

 

"Did he?" Garp inquired.

 

"Yeah, I did," Luffy answered, "some thugs were trashing her tea shop and one of them was about to break the urn with her mom's ashes!"

 

"Not to mention they could've killed me!" Nami added.

 

"...I see," Garp noted...before he chuckled, "Luffy...your mother raised you quite well."

 

Luffy couldn't help smiling a little, hearing his grandfather say that. Nami smiled as well.

 

"You've found yourself a good girl, Luffy," Garp added, "and I can tell, since she's clearly not afraid of me. I hope you make each other very happy."

 

"We will." Nami replied, holding Luffy's paw. "You can be sure of that."

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy grinned.

 

"Heh," Garp chuckled.

 

And so, Luffy and Nami left. The second they were far from Garp, Luffy heaved a sigh.

 

"Oh, my god, that was scary!" he spoke up.

 

"I didn't wanna believe you," Nami started, "but you were right, Luffy! Your grandpa's a lunatic!"

 

"Told ya," Luffy replied.

 

"I can't imagine what growing up with him as a grandfather must've been like." Nami admitted.

 

"You have no idea," Luffy responded, "when I was only six, he left me in a jungle!"

 

Nami gasped at this.

 

"Oh, my god!" she cried. "Where did he learn his parenting skills!?"

 

"Korea." Luffy answered.

 

Nami dropped her jaw.

 

"For real?" she asked.

 

"For real." Luffy answered.

 

"Dear god," Nami muttered, "you poor thing...!"

 

"It wasn't too bad, though," Luffy told her, "At least you know where I got my will to live from. Plus...at least Ace suffered along with me."

 

"Aw," Nami replied, "I guess it's good that your brother suffered with you."

 

"Yeah, he helped me get through it," Luffy agreed, "Shishishi!"

 

Nami smiled.

 

*****Flashback end*****

 

"I couldn't believe the way you stood up to my grandpa," Luffy spoke up, "I just had to look back at it and laugh a little."

 

Nami smiled at him.

 

"I meant every word that I said, back then," she told him.

 

"I know," Luffy said, "thanks for standing by me."

 

"No problem," Nami replied, "thanks for being such a wonderful boyfriend."

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed as he hugged Nami. "Don't mention it!"

 

With that, the happy couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea sitting in my head for a while, now.:)


End file.
